As online shopping grows in popularity, an increasing number of merchants are using images to display their products. Product image quality influences the effectiveness of product information and whether a customer buys a product. The product images also have an effect on buying experience of a customer on the e-commerce website. Both the resolution of product images and the contrast between products and the image background can serve as factors in analyzing product image quality and for deciding the quality of product images.
With the development of social networks and other Web 2.0 platforms, users can more easily upload and display all kinds of photographs on networks, such as photographs of people, photographs of natural scenery, photographs of home furnishings, and so on. The quality of these photographic images will affect how other users perceive the images and react to the content associated with the images.
Systems that analyze image quality in the prior art generally are limited to analyzing the resolution of the image itself and typically do not conduct a comprehensive analysis of the image quality. In particular, many e-commerce platforms still rely on manual analysis and evaluation of product images.